Here to help
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: "I'm here to help with you're sexual frustration" I froze. He wanted to sleep with me? What about Edward and Alice? As if reading my thoughts he said  "Edward knows and Alice, they said I have this one night to help you"


**(Bella POV)**

The family has gone hunting and I was being babysat by Jasper. I was sitting in Edward's room, reading Wuthering Heights when Jasper walked in, he sat at the end of the bed.

"Hi Bella" he said. I cocked my head

"Hello Jasper"

"What are you doing?" he asked, I held up my book

"What do you want Jasper?" I know that sounded rude but all the sexual frustration was getting to me.

"I'm here to help" he must've felt my confusion because he smiled and answered my unspoken question.

"I'm here to help with you're sexual frustration" I froze. He wanted to sleep with me? What about Edward and Alice? As if reading my thoughts he said

"Edward knows and Alice, they said I have this one night to help you" I was shocked. Edward agreed to let Jasper sleep with me? And Alice? It would be nice to have someone else's hands on me instead of my own for once. But I couldn't agree. I couldn't do that to Alice and Edward. My phone played 'girls just wanna have fun' signaling Alice texted me

_Bella,_

_Say yes and enjoy it,_

_Me and Eddie will deal._

_Love Ali_

I giggled at the Eddie part knowing he was going to have a fit over it. I love you Alice, Jasper felt my acceptance and I crawled over to him very slowly.

"It's okay Bella, I'm not going to hurt you" that's not what I was worried about and I told him so. I moved so I was sitting on my knees. He leaned towards me sending waves of calm. His lips met mine and any doubt I had melted away. His tongue opened my mouth and met mine before moving away, he did it a few times before I realized he wanted me to follow him. My tongue followed his and soon our tongues were dancing together. I felt my confidence grow and I placed myself on his lap, breaking the kiss to breathe before moving his head back down to mine. We kissed for a while, then his hands went from my hips and upwards till they reached my breasts. Over my green tank top he played with my breasts. I wanted to feel skin on skin so I pulled away and flung my top somewhere in the room. We didn't care where. His lips went to my breast and his tongue flicked my nipple. It instantly hardened. I moaned when he pulled on it with his teeth. One of his hands were on my other breast, massaging it and tweaking my nipple. My centre ached and I'm sure I soaked through the green shorts I was wearing. I twined my hands in his hair and pulled him back. He had to many clothes on. I unbuttoned the white top he was wearing and pushed it over his shoulders. I traced his scars. He tried to moved my hand away but I refused

"You're beautiful" I kissed a scar on his neck. He moaned. So Jasper liked having his neck sucked? I wonder if Alice knew. Of course she did, she was his mate after all. I nipped at his neck delighted when he groaned. I soothed my bite with my tongue, I moved to his chest and kissed each of his scars. My hands traveled to his jeans, they undid the button and pulled the zipper without much difficulty. Jasper lifted himself up so I could pull them down. He had green silk boxers on. He liked green. Jasper stood up and I had to crane my neck to see his face, apparently I didn't have to. He dropped to his knees. He stroked my thighs

"Spread your legs Bella" I did as I was told and spread them a little wider. His hands went to my inner thighs. Moving up and down, closer to where I wanted him to be, but never actually there. It was then I realized he wanted be to beg and damn it to hell if I didn't

"Please, touch me Jasper" he stopped his movements and looked up at me,

"You will call me Sir or master" he growled. What the fuck? My mind thought but my body responded differently, I moaned quietly and I felt myself get wetter. I don't know if it was the growl or something else but it turned me on.

"Do it again" I wasn't really sure what I was asking. He growled. Yes it was definitely the growl.

"Please touch me master" I hated myself for begging but if it was the only way to get him to touch me then I was all for it. He started his movements again and smirked.

"I am touching you Bella" I gave a little scream of frustration.

"Please touch my pussy Sir" he ripped my shorts from my body taking my panties with him. He inhaled, then he growled. He looked up at me, his eyes black from lust.

"You smell wonderful Bella" some of my juices dripped down my leg, he licked it up. He reached my pussy. He licked me from top to bottom. My knees almost gave out.

"Bed" I gasped out. Using vampire speed he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I blinked then all I could feel or see is Jasper eating me out. Two fingers pushed in and out of me as his tongue did wonderful things to my body. One hand came up to play with my breast, the pressure was building fast and I was losing control. His fingers curled upwards as I exploded. I came moaning and withering. Jasper slid up my body and kissed me, I could taste myself. Jasper had slid off his boxers and placed himself at my entrance

"You ready darlin'?" he asked me. I've heard girls talk about how having their virginity taken away hurts and sometimes they bleed. But I knew Jasper wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I nodded. Jasper slid in a few inches, it was like an itch or a slight sting but nothing too painful, he stopped once he reached my barrier. I nodded again when he looked at me. He pushed through. I gasped, that was more than a slight sting. Jasper stopped to let me adjust to his size, I mean he was about 7 inches. I soon adjusted and he moved. Slowly at first but then he sped up. I wanted harder, and faster so I told him, well I kind of gasped / moaned it to him but who cares? He supported his weight on his forearms and kissed me. I scraped my nails roughly down his back. I then scratched my own neck deep, drawing blood, Jasper snarled and lapped up the blood being careful not to lick close to the actual wound. The wound was deep so a fair amount of blood flowed before I moved Jasper to cover the wound. Jasper resisted for a few seconds before he heard my voice then he quickly pulled away. Jasper pounded into me hard and fast, I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow but I liked it. We kissed and I could taste the blood mixed with Jasper, I moaned. Jasper moved one hand to my clit.

"Jasper I'm…I'm" I couldn't finish

"Come for me Bella" his words pushed me over the edge, I clenched around him and that brought him over the edge with me. When we came down from our high we laid side-by-side. That's when the guilt came. Oh my, how could I do this to Edward?. He was my soul mate! And to Alice? My best friend!. Jasper kissed my shoulder

"Don't feel guilty darlin, they knew it was going to happen.'" Jasper sent me calm and soon enough I was falling asleep.

"Night Jazz" my voice was sleepy and I struggled to get the words out.

"Night Bells". And we, well I, fell asleep snuggled against Jasper.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Please review,**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


End file.
